


Cute Neighbor

by twinkyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyong/pseuds/twinkyong
Summary: °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°Wattpad : -twinkyongTwitter : _jaehyuns_quesoPublic Instagram : jaehyuns_quesoPrivate Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

My third work~ anyway, i got the first part done and this was made a while ago, so it may be horrible (╥﹏╥)

\- alexus ♡


	2. donghyuck

I was done getting my boxes out, sighing as I got my phone out, "Hello?" Jeno, my best friend, said.

"Hey. I got my house packed."

"Fucking finally! I needed you out of my house."

"You literally cried when I wouldn't make dinner." I deadpanned. It's true; he really couldn't cook. 

"Anyways, how does that house look?"

"Good. Gotta redo my room."

"Why?"

"Olive green is a no." 

"Y'know you could've offended everyone who likes that color."

"Shut up- oh hey look, a neighbor is staring at me. Just great." I looked to the window. The person ran out. Fucking creep.

"Did you make out their figure?"

"Looked like a dude."

"Who knows, he might be interested!"

"Interested my ass. He was basically stalking me!"

"He's probably going to say hi. Now, text me the paint and we'll paint it together. Talk to that boy! Bye!"

"Wait! What the-" The call ended as I sighed.

"Hey!" I saw a guy walk up to me. He seemed like he lived in the house beside me.

"Hi, stranger who was looking at me through the window." I glared.

"Damn, why are you so mean? Anyway, I wasn't trying to look at you. Someone was coming today. So...I'm Mark." Mark stuck his hand out as I slowly took it, still scared.

"Donghyuck..." The air between us grew thicker as time went. 

"Um...I should get ready! Bye!" He ran off as I smiled.

Maybe he isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	3. mark.

Daniel - so where do you live again?

You - Around the road.

You - Heard someone new is coming around here tho

Daniel - Who? Is he cute?

You - Damn Imma call Jihyo on your ass

Daniel - I just wanted to get you on a date

Daniel - I'm your brother

You - Which I am ashamed to say

Daniel - Fuck you

You - Everyone wants me to

Daniel - Maybe I'm deciding not to come over

You - Come over before I kill you in your sleep

Daniel - Sir yes sir

Daniel - Give me a few minutes and I'll be on my way

You - k.

I sighed as I lay on my bed once again. Nobody came by. Even the other neighbors were busy. We were all friends, yet they didn't make much time to hang out on a Monday.

I heard a car pull in, and I hopped to the window. Maybe Daniel drove with Jihyo? I mean, she lives close...

Instead, they pulled up to the house beside me. The one that was for sale.

Just fucking great.

As I kept watching, it was a boy. Well, from as well as I could see. He walked inside the house and I kept looking. 

He soon walked out and got on his phone. Before I turned away to grab my guitar, he looked at me and just glared. I quickly turned around and ran out of the door.

"Hey!" I ran towards towards him, startling that boy.

"Hi, stranger who was looking at me through the window." He glared at me.

"Damn, why are you so mean? Anyway, I wasn't trying to look at you. Someone was coming today. So...I'm Mark." I stuck his hand out as he slowly took it, shaking, for some reason. I'm a nice guy...i hope.

"Donghyuck..." There was silence surrounding us

"Um...I should get ready! Bye!" I ran off and in the corner of my eyes I saw a small smile. 

Towards me.

Score.

I opened my phone as I texted Daniel, hoping he would come faster.

You - Come faster, idiot.

Daniel - Why are you in a hurry?

You - Because I met a cute boy

You - And you need to teach me how to flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	4. First Flirt

"Okay. So. What do you want and who do you think he is?" Daniel said, sitting on the couch.

"Seems chill. He nearly attacked me."

"What happened this time?"

"So I saw a car pull in. It looked like Jihyo's, but it pulled in his driveway so I looked. It was the new dude and when he got out we met eyes and he glared at me-" Daniel burst out laughing at the story, "Hey! I ran outside to clarify."

"Good going. Anyway, you need help with guitar or whatever?"

"Both."

"Eh?"

"Teach me how to flirt. And guitar."

"Why do you need to flirt?"

"I want that boy to like me!"

"I don't think you're doing good right now."

"Exactly!" Daniel sighed at his little brother's response.

"Listen. You gotta go out there and talk to him. Get to know him, y'know?" Mark nodded with a sigh. It would be impossible.

"Yeah but chances are he hates me already..."

"Okay. So later make sure you ask what he's interested in. If he says you then say 'you. im interested in you.' if he says what do you like say 'you. i like you."

"Oh my God, that's seriously cheesy."

"Well you wanted to teach flirting, right?"

"...yes."

"Then go over and flirt!"

"Back me up at least!"

"Man up, and do it alone. Now, I gotta go. Tell me how it goes, and I'll send more lines, got it?"

"Fine." Mark said through gritted teeth.

As Daniel left, Mark gathered up all of his courage and walked towards Donghyuck's door. With a light knock, he saw the boy's brown eyes staring up at him.

"What do you need?"

"I just want to get to know each other. So, what are you interested in."

"Well, I like art, gaming, and I play ukulele sometimes. What do you like?" Mark stared at him with a smile.

"You. I like you." The door slammed shut on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen

**Author's Note:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


End file.
